


Our love can be the most powerful shield

by Hannabeth8



Series: Les enfants hippocampes [14]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Coming Out, Family Drama, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting the Parents, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras tells his parents that not only he's in love with Grantaire, but that they had a child together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our love can be the most powerful shield

**Author's Note:**

> Something I thought up yesterday for National Coming out day. 
> 
> I don't own the characters (except the OC's) the rest belong to their respective owners

As the coach was getting closer to Enjolras's family home, each second that went by felt like an eternity.

 

Enjolras was looking out the window, looking at the stars in the sky; while holding his young daughter in his arms, who was fast asleep.

 

Grantaire was sitting across from Enjolras, and noticed that he seemed troubled.

 

"You don't have to do this, Enjolras; what your parent's don't know can't hurt them."

 

"But I can't go on lying to them, plus they'll probably find out eventually; so It's only fair that they know it from me."

 

"I understand, I'm just concerned about you."

 

"Don't worry R, I'm perfectly fine."

 

"Okay, I'm just concerned because I love you."

 

"I love you as well, R."

 

Soon after the long coach ride, they finally arrived at the family home.

 

It was a huge mansion, with an exquisite garden; and there were many other coaches since there was a social gathering going on.

 

Ever since Enjolras left home, his parents had often tried to convince him to give up the revolution and come back home; they would also try to introduce him to a woman for him to marry, much to his dismay.

 

Each time they would send an invitation, Enjolras would refuse; but now that he has a family of his own, he decided to attend and try to patch things up.

 

They soon got out of the coach, and walked over to the mansion; while Enjolras was still holding Patria-Rouge.

 

By the time they got to the top of the steps, Enjolras felt more nervous.

 

"Don't worry Enjolras, I'm here for you and Patria."

 

"Thanks R."

 

They walked into the mansion, where there were many people talking and gossiping.

 

Then Enjolras saw his parents from the living room, they were talking with some guests as well.

 

Enjolras took a deep breath and both Enjolras and Grantaire walked into the living room, his parents soon noticed that Enjolras had decided to show up; they got up from their seat and walked towards him.

 

Enjolras's father looked to be in his early to mid thirty's, short brown hair, blue eyes; and a stern and cold look to him.

 

Enjolras's mother appeared to be the same age as her husband, or at least a couple of years younger, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes; and a stern and cold look as well.

 

"Ah Enjolras, how are you, decided to give up that ridiculous revolution?"

 

"No father, the only reason I'm here is because I need to tell you two something."

 

"What is it, pray tell?"

 

"I wanted to tell you that I'm seeing someone, and that we're in love."

 

"Oh really, she's probably's some two bit harlot; who is this mystery woman?"

 

"This is Grantaire, he and I are lovers."

 

Soon Enjolras's mother and father's eyes widened in surprised, and soon their faces were reddened with rage.

 

"That's just perfect, my son is sleeping around with some man."

 

"He's not just some man, he cares about me, he's there's for me, and he's also the father of my child."

 

Soon his parents just stood there in silence, and soon everyone within earshot was standing; watching and listening to what was going on.

 

"Mother, father; this is your granddaughter. Her name is Patria-Rouge."

 

His parents soon noticed the young child, who was now awake and not only looking at her grandparents, but reached out towards them; Enjolras's mother then sat on the chair that was nearby and started sobbing.

 

"Mother, what's wrong?"

 

"Don't you play dumb with me, you know full well what wrong; you're doing all of this out of spite towards us."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"This whole revolution, sleeping with that drunk, and that little abomination you're holding; you good for nothing freak."

 

Enjolras then looked down at the floor, with tears in his eyes; he then looked at his daughter, and realized that enough was enough.

 

Enjolras then looked at his parents and took a deep breath.

 

"Another reason I came here was because I wanted to patch things up, and a part of me had hoped that you would've changed and you would show genuine compassion and understanding; clearly I was wrong. You can insult me all you want, it is nothing to me; but the moment you insult and act so disrespectful towards not only my life partner, but also my precious baby. That is the last straw, I now realize you're nothing but cold and heartless people who only care about yourselves or your image; and I don't want my daughter to be influenced or surrounded by such poisonous people."

 

"What are you saying?"

 

"I'm sorry to say this, but I'm cleansing myself from your poisonous hearts; and I'm saying that I won't stop standing up for those whose voices are ignored, loving the only man that respects and loves me, and caring for this little child that I gave life to."

 

Enjolras and Grantaire then walked away, everyone else didn't say anything; they just stood there in silence.

 

"WELL DON'T COME CRYING TO US, IF THAT ABOMINATION BECOMES A LOST CAUSE!"

 

Enjolras didn't respond, he just ignored them and walked away; after the couple left, everyone just stared at Enjolras's parents.

 

"I'm sure that he'll soon come crawling back, begging for forgiveness."

 

On the coach ride home, Enjolras was just sitting in complete silence; while Patria-Rouge went back to sleep, despite of all of the drama.

 

"Enjolras, are you okay?"

 

"Of course, I've never felt better; I no longer have to live a lie."

 

Enjolras then looked out of the coach window and frowned.

 

"I'm just now worried about Patria-Rouge, worried about how cruelly others will treat her when she gets older."

 

"Don't worry Enjolras, if we stand tall, stay strong; our love can be the most powerful shield."

 

Enjolras then smiled lightly and then sat next to Grantaire.

 

"Thanks R, I love you."

 

"I love you as well, my precious Apollo."

 

The two then kissed, and watched the stars; while hoping and praying for a brighter future.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this isn't my best, but I wrote it within a day and finished at around 1 am
> 
> I know that in "High Crust" it's been established that the high class are totally okay with seahorse  
> children, well the interest of Seahorse children didn't start until years after this story.


End file.
